I See Fire In Your Eyes (spanish)
by Angeline Victoria Schmid
Summary: Han pasado dos años desdel accidente y has perdido la capacidad de hablar. En el segundo aniversario del accidente, cuatro hombres aparecen diciendo que vienen del mundo espiritual para protegerte. ¿Kurama o Hiei? ¿Quién te protegerá?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los contenidos de esta historia me pertenece. Se trata de una traducción al castellano de _I See Fire In Your Eyes_, escrito originalmente por TimeLady S0nya. Tanto la historia, como los personajes Sonya y Jinx pertenecen a la autora del fic original, mientras que el resto de personajes son propiedad del autor de Yu Yu Hakusho, Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

_Oigo un grito, un repentino chasquido seguido de dolor, y todo lo que puedo sentir es el dolor que me recorre la espalda._

_Hay mucha sangre. ¿Es mía? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme a mí?_

_No puedo moverme, hay demasiado dolor, mi respiración se convierte en un patético jadeo mientras intento gatear. ¿De qué… De qué intento huir?_

_Después, un rayo de luz aparece justo antes de que mi visión se desvanezca,, una figura…_

Sorprendida, me sacudo las sábanas mientras escucho los latidos del corazón en el pecho y busco por el dormitorio frenéticamente. Sólo una pesadilla… Sólo he soñado con el accidente otra vez. Con un leve suspiro, me doy la vuelta en la cama y cierro los ojos otra vez. Dos años, dijo el Doctor, ya hace dos años que ocurrió y aún no puedo recordarlo. ¿Por qué? Las cicatrices que me recorren el cuerpo cuentan que sufrí un terrible accidente, hablan de cortes y heridas. ¿Pero por qué no puedo recordar más que lo que veo en las pesadillas? Aprieto los ojos con fuerza e intento recordar, intento verlo, intento sentirlo y vivirlo de nuevo, pero como única respuesta recibo un dolor de cabeza.

Una cálida llamada en la puerta me alejó de mis pensamientos y me obligó a acomodarme en la cama con una tos seca. Con una sonrisa irónica en la cara, vi como Jinx me miraba a través de la puerta, con los ojos brillándole de curiosidad.

- ¡Eh, estás levantada! Fantástico, vamos, hoy tenemos cosas que hacer, ¡Antes que nada, visitar al Doctor! – Anunció animadamente, completamente inclinada en la habitación y empezando a rebuscar entre la ropa del armario. Odiaba que decidiera qué tenía que vestir, pero la dejaba hacer. Se culpaba de mi accidente, y la puedo oír llorar tímidamente en su habitación las noches en las que yo he tenido un día especialmente complicado.

Saliendo de la cama, me visto en silencio. No hay demasiadas opciones. Vaqueros con una camiseta negra que parecía estar encima de todo lo demás. La mayoría de mis camisetas eran negras con un diseño cualquiera. Mi favorita era la que me acababa de dar. Se trataba de una camiseta ceñida con un patrón de calaveras que simulaba costillas en la parte delantera. Realmente no sé porque era mi favorita, creo que las pequeñas manchas de color tienen mucho que ver, si tenemos en cuenta que la mayor parte del día lo paso mirando lo que sea que lleve puesto. Jinx encuentra más interesante mirarme cuando la llevo, jura constantemente que un día acabaré siguiendo a alguien sin sentido del humor y que eso me hará recibir un puñetazo.

Cuando termino, me agacho y tiro de las converse que hay bajo la cama. Las tengo de hace años, casi dos… De hecho, desde el día del accidente. _El sonido del aire cortado en rodajas y el fuerte dolor hace que me tambalee_. Sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente, me ato los cordones y me quedo de pie junto a la cama una vez más, mirando a Jinx con una amplia sonrisa, notando como me ha mirado. Sabía que había notado mi lapsus, y no tenía ninguna duda de que hoy se lo comentaría al doctor. Cada vez que pasaba algo así lo hacía. Él aseguraba que era por mi salud mental, pero la verdad, creo que sólo le gusta saber como es mi vida. No es que haga demasiadas cosas. Mi trabajo se hace con el ordenador, en la sala de estar. Mi escolarización terminó, y la única persona que necesitaba en mi vida era Jinx. ¿Por qué debería salir más? ¿Por qué debería intentar esforzarme para hacer amigos? No los necesito.

- ¡Ahora! Todo listo para irnos, vamos. Ya tengo el coche en marcha para que se caliente – Pió Jinx contenta, tirando de mi mano y haciendo que me moviera por la casa y el portal. Con un grave suspiro, me resigné a tener un día muy, muy largo.


	2. Chapter 2

- Entonces, Sonya, ¿cómo has estado últimamente? – La afable cara de mi médico apareció en mi campo de visión. Mierda, el árbol de fuera había empezado a parecerme interesante. Me refiero a que esa hoja estaba a punto de caerse, lo haría en cualquier momento, y yo me lo perdería porque él tuvo que meter su cabezón en frente. Con un suspiro grave e irritado, me giré hacia la habitación, fijando la atención en el hombre que había sentado entre Jinx y yo, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio tras el que se sentaba. Honestamente, el hombre estaba bien, era amable, caballeroso, nunca me forzaba. Pero era persistente. Odiaba cuando lo hacía, quería saber cómo había estado, quería saber qué había estado haciendo. ¿Cuántas veces me haría esas malditas preguntas antes de darse cuenta de que siempre era lo mismo?

_La mayor parte del tiempo bien._

_En casa, trabajando._

Levantando mis manos en el aire, empecé a hacer los signos que expresaban esas respuestas que me cruzaban la mente, con los ojos clavados en los míos mientras me miraba. Él lo sabía, sabía que no me gustaba salir. No era que temiera estar fuera, simplemente odiaba estar cerca de gente que desconocía el hecho de que no podía hablar. Entonces cuando les hablaba en signos, siempre era lo mismo, esa mirada bobalicona en la cara que me decía que no tenían ni idea de lo que les acababa de decir. Algunos no tenían ni idea ni de porque había hecho eso, idiotas, estoy rodeada de ellos. Se suponía que Japón era el lugar más inteligente del planeta, pero realmente, para se un lugar lleno de gente inteligente, muy pocos conocían la lengua de los signos, algunos ni siquiera la habían oído mencionar. Frunciendo el ceño levemente, el Doctor Robert negó ligeramente, parecía que aceptaba mis respuestas antes de girarse hacia Jinx expectante. A él le gustaba ella, a veces pienso que más que yo, ella le contaba lo que quería saber incluso sin que se lo preguntara, mientras que yo complicaba hasta el hecho de mantener una conversación conmigo. Girando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, la miré por el rabillo del ojo.

- Ha estado volviendo a tener esa pesadilla, la oigo levantarse en medio de la noche al menos una vez por semana. Y hoy… Le ha vuelto ese recuerdo con los zapatos, otra vez – Dijo simplemente, con la espalda recta y las manos en el regazo mientras fijaba toda su atención en él. _¿De verdad que ya no puedes guardar ni un pequeño secreto? Recuerdo el instituto, podría haberte contado que había asesinado el profe de mates y tú sólo me habrías preguntado si ya había quemado el cadáver._

Pareciendo notar mi presencia de sopetón, Jinx giró la cabeza y proyectó una amplia sonrisa, haciendo que cualquier irritación que hubiera podido sentir me abandonara. Nunca me había podido enfadar con ella, no realmente. Lo había hecho todo para intentar ayudarme, incluso si eso significaba hablar con el médico sobre cosas que no hacía falta mencionar. Desplomándome ligeramente en el asiento, volví a posar mi atención en la ventana, mirándola unos momentos antes de sentarme recta como al principio. Había un hombre que me observaba como yo lo observaba a él. La sombra del árbol tapaba cualquier cosa que yo hubiera podido ver, pero justo como había aparecido se evaporó tras el tronco y fuera de mi vista, y juraría que había visto un flash de pelo rojo. _Cabello rojo… Wow, eso era radiante. Me pregunto si se tiñe para conseguir ese color…_

- Eh, Sonya – Una mano se evaporó y aterrizó en mi hombro, alejando mis ojos de la ventana para aterrizar en la cara de Jinx – Si quieres, puedes ir fuera, ya sabes. Sólo tenemos que hablar sobre cosas que podemos hacer para ayudarte con la memoria – Dijo educadamente, con los ojos hablando mucho mientras los miraba. Sabía que odiaba venir desde el primer momento, odiaba sentarme mientras lo escuchaba hablar sobre más ideas. Realmente siempre eran lo mismo: salir, intentar conocer gente nueva, hacer amigos. Bah, ¿Quién los necesita? De todos modos no podrían entenderme.

Moviendo los pies, asentí hacia él, agradeciéndole su tiempo antes de desaparecer por la puerta y haciendo el camino que me llevaría fuera. Una vez fuera, me paré y respiré profundamente, simplemente disfrutando de la esencia del otoño, por una vez, el día era frío. Más frío que los anteriores. Nunca lo había entendido, pero Jinx odiaba el frío apasionadamente. Si la temperatura bajaba a menos de 70 **[N/A]**, encendía la calefacción y se sentaba por la casa con la chaqueta puesta. Yo no, la nieve era mi elemento, el frío era el único amigo que me daba la bienvenida allí donde iba. Sonriendo por primera vez en todo el día, me metí las manos en los bolsillos y caminé por la acera, hacia el parque del otro lado de la calle. Bueno, digo parque, pero en realidad sólo era una pequeña parcela con árboles i césped con un único banco. Al menos había un sitio para sentarse que no fuera la maldita oficina.

Dejándome caer sobre la madera, me incliné otra vez para descansar y mirar el pasear de la gente, mirar la gente, lo llamaba Jinx. Normalmente me lo pasaba bien mirando, podías aprender muchas cosas sobre la gente si te sentabas tranquilamente y los observabas durante el día. Sus hábitos, sus amores, las debilidades, sobre qué habían pensado… Sólo sentándote y poniendo atención en lo que hacían. Su cuerpo hablaba mucho sobre como era su vida, y sus ojos aún más. Instalada en el banco, expiré una bocanada de aire que se convirtió en una pequeña nube de vapor, haciendo que un poco de color salpicara mis mejillas mientras la nube desaparecía de mi vista.

- Ah… Hola

Sacudiendo la cabeza a mí alrededor, mis ojos se encontraron con una figura familiar. _¡Ah, pelo rojo! Entonces lo que había visto era real. Creía que me lo habría imaginado…_ El hombre sonrió cálidamente como si pensara en algo divertido y señaló el sitio que quedaba a mi lado con la cabeza.

- ¿Te importa si me siento contigo? Estoy esperando a un amigo que, como siempre, llega tarde – Asintiendo lentamente, me desplacé ligeramente hacia el lado dejándole un sitio antes de volver a mi "mirar la gente" una vez más. Limpiando su espacio, se sentó con la atención fijada en la gente mientras paseaban – Me llamo Shuichi, pero normalmente mis amigos me llaman Kurama – Dijo repentinamente, expulsando mis pensamientos sobre la mujer rellenita que pasaba por allí, realmente no debería comprar tanta comida si vivía sola. Volvería a salir a comprar más en unos días. Girándome para mirarlo con un ligero fruncir de ceño, levanté las manos y deletreé mi nombre lentamente – S… O… N… Y… A… Oh, Sonya, es muy bonito – Dijo alegremente, con una ancha sonrisa apareciéndole en el rostro antes de volver a la pequeña sonrisa que había notado que parecía tener siempre.

Con intermitente y total sorpresa volvía a hacer signos, viendo como sus ojos se volvían a fijar en mis manos mientras éstas volaban por el aire una vez más. Realmente cuando se fijaba en algo, se centraba en ello. Era como si bolqueara cualquier cosa que hubiera a su alrededor. Puzzles… Lo noté débilmente: me juego lo que sea que es bueno resolviendo puzzles.

- ¿Conoces el lenguaje de los signos? Eres la primera persona que conozco en meses que sabe. Jinx y el Doctor Robert son las únicas personas que conozco con las que puedo hablar…

Mirándome a la cara, Shuichi o Kurama miró hacia un lado, forzando una sonrisa:

- Bueno, cuando te aburres, puedes descubrirte aprendiendo todo tipo de cosas nuevas sólo para mantenerte ocupado – Dijo con facilidad, con los ojos verdes clavados en los míos. _Es tan amable, no me conoce y está haciendo lo que puede para intentar que me sienta mejor. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que algo oscuro lo rodea? Es como si una débil sombra le rodeara la cara. No lo suficiente como para esconderle los ánimos o la sonrisa, pero preparada para ocultarlos…_

Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo más, un hombre joven que vestía todo de verde corrió hacia nosotros. Ese verde le quedaría mal a cualquiera. Le quedaría horrible incluso a un elfo, y él no era un elfo. Mirando hacia arriba con expresión sorprendida, le guiñé un ojo cuando me miró con las manos en las rodillas y la respiración dificultosa. Debía haber corrido desde donde fuera que había estado, todo el camino, por lo que parecía.

- Ah, Yusuke, me preocupaba que lo hubieras olvidado – Dijo Kurama con alegría, levantándose para caminar hacia él.

- Ah, haa, no, no se me había olvidado… Kuwabara se había perdido… El hombre, conocido como Yusuke, respiraba entrecortadamente. Levantándose, se frotó la nuca con una sonrisa torpe plasmada en la cara - ¡Lo siento! De todos modos, ¿estás preparado? Creo que Koenma… ¿Quién es?

Sorprendida por el repentino cambio de tema, miré a mi alrededor confundida antes de darme cuenta de que se refería a mí.

Yusuke, esta es Sonya. Me he sentado con ella mientras te esperaba – Explicó sencillamente Kurama, dirigiendo una sonrisa hacia mi dirección. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de lo que hacía: evitar que Yusuke me preguntara nada, mientras le explicaba la situación de forma efectiva manteniéndolo alejado de cualquier instrucción. Devolviéndole una débil sonrisa, me levanté y los miré antes de empezar mi regreso hacia la oficina, de la que Jinx acababa de salir. Con el tiempo, había terminado cansada e irritable. Kurama me había levantado un poco los ánimos, aunque aún me quemaba el hecho de poder disfrutar de algo sin que mi falta de expresión se entrometiera en ello.

**N/A**: La autora utiliza temperaturas en grados Fahrenheit y he querido respetarlo. La temperatura mencionada equivale a unos 21ºC aproximadamente.


End file.
